


Sentimiento Eterno

by BellaScullw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Star Wars, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaScullw/pseuds/BellaScullw
Summary: Los shinobi eran la clase guerrera que protegía al mundo de las amenazas, la violencia y la oscuridad. Eran los guardianes del equilibrio y la paz. Por eso se había establecido una ley desde hace milenios, una ley que nadie podía romper: los ninjas no podían amar./ Para Kuraii-chan.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 4





	Sentimiento Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: applied. Este fic está basado/inspirado en la película Star Wars III.  
> Nota: Este one-shot fue realizado para Sabaku no Kuraii.

**SENTIMIENTO ETERNO**

**Parte I**

**.**

**.**

_Los shinobi o ninjas eran la clase guerrera que protegía el mundo de las amenazas, la violencia y la oscuridad. Eran los guardianes del equilibrio y la paz. Los ninjas sólo vivían para morir en batalla con la frente en alto, sin emociones de más, sin lamentos ni arrepentimientos. Por eso se había establecido una ley desde hace milenios, una ley que nadie podía romper: los ninjas no podían amar._

.

.

.

.

El niño era un completo desastre, tenía el rostro sucio y lleno de arañazos, la ropa que era una combinación de un naranja chillón no estaba en mejor estado, y sus pies descalzos apoyados contra el lustroso suelo solo hacía más patente lo que era obvio desde el primer vistazo: no era uno de ellos.

Jiraiya, sin embargo, se mantuvo imperturbable. Tenía una de sus manos apoyada contra el hombro del pequeño y se veía todo relajado y tranquilo, sonriente incluso, como si no comprendiese las miradas fulminantes del consejo shinobi del país del Fuego.

—Temo que estás siendo irrazonable —comentó Koharu secamente, mirando con desprecio la menuda figura—. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Diez.

¿Diez? Se veía tan pequeñajo que no le ponía más de siete.

—¿De qué alcantarilla lo has sacado, Jiraiya? —Preguntó con reticencia Homura—. Hay ciertos parámetros que no se pueden…

—¿Por qué quieres entrenarlo? —Sarutobi Hiruzen cortó la réplica de su compañero bruscamente. Se había erguido en su sitio después de un largo silencio mientras examinaba al niño con cierto interés pasivo, hasta que reconoció algo que lo hizo tensarse. Miró al que había sido su alumno con astucia, y Jiraiya le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa casi burlona y peligrosa.

—Siempre tan directo, viejo —dijo tensando su mano sobre el hombro del niño—. Pero no hay ninguna razón en particular, me gusta y creo que tiene oportunidad.

—Se parece a Minato. —La voz de Tsunade, aburrida y desinteresada, fue como una bomba en el consejo shinobi.

Minato Namikaze, primer alumno del sannin Jiraiya, talentoso hasta lo incomparable, temido, odiado, alabado y borrado de la historia shinobi… su sola mención era tabú.

Sin embargo, tras las palabras de Tsunade todos parecieron notar que, efectivamente, el pordiosero que Jiraiya había tomado era muy parecido a Minato. Jiraiya fulminó con la mirada a su compañera y amiga de batallas, y Tsunade con una mano apoyada en su mejilla le sonrió socarronamente, divertida por todo.

—Gracias —siseó él en voz muy baja.

—Es cierto, se parece a Minato pero él era más guapo.

—¿Estás tomando a un _donnadie_ por el parecido con ese _traidor_? —exigió Homura, indignado.

—No se parecen en nada —rebatió Jiraiya sumamente irritado—. Minato era un genio, listo, hábil e inconmensurablemente talentoso. Naruto es…—miró al niño con el ceño fruncido—…mejor no hablemos de eso.

—¡Eres malo, ero-sennin! —Finalmente estalló el niño ante las risotadas de Tsunade. El resto del consejo observó con malos ojos la forma en la que se expresó y empezó a patalear. Había estado bastante calladito sólo porque Jiraiya le había estado dando de pellizcos, pero su indignación ante lo dicho fue más grande que el dolor.

—Tiene diez años, es demasiado tarde para él. —Fugaku Uchiha, el líder del clan Uchiha, intervino por sobre la risa de Tsunade. Miró con rostro inexpresivo la cara sucia y los ojos azules turbios del niño, y un recuerdo le pasó por la cabeza: una joven mujer de cabello rojo sonriendo ancha y traviesamente. Se tensó un poco, ¿por qué había recordado a Kushina Uzumaki? Se suponía que el niño debía recordarle a Minato. Que extraño.

—El arte shinobi empieza a los cinco años, antes incluso si se puede —concordó con serenidad Hiashi Hyuga, sentado todo recto y estoico en su sitio en el consejo. El salón era amplio y lo único que ocupaba todo el espacio era la media luna formada en el centro por una docena de sillas donde estaban sentados el Hokage, su gente de confianza y los líderes de los grandes clanes. Hiashi ocupaba el segundo lugar después de Fugaku, que estaba al lado de los consejeros. Su importancia resaltaba a todas luces, era un hombre elegante y frío, decía solo lo necesario y útil, y en ese momento lo útil era obvio: no necesitaban a alguien que no podría responder a un entrenamiento tardío.

—De mi cuenta corre que esa diferencia de edad sea salvable —prometió Jiraiya con firmeza, intentando controlar a Naruto que estaba mordiéndole un brazo con saña. Juró en voz alta y le dio un puñetazo que lo lanzó de cara al suelo.

—Es un pequeño salvaje ¿Qué podrás rescatar de él? —Se burló Tsunade, jugando con un mechón de su rubio cabello. Toda altanera y soberbia miró con desprecio a Naruto sin notar nada especial aparte del parecido a Minato en él.

—Pude haber dicho lo mismo cuando tomaste a esa niña de cabello rosa bajo tu cargo —señaló Jiraiya algo harto—. Sin embargo, te apoyé a pesar de que parecía una locura tomar como alumno a alguien que viene de civiles. ¿Y funcionó, no? Con Naruto será lo mismo.

La sonrisa de Tsunade desapareció. Jiraiya había dado en el punto.

—Concedámosle un período de prueba, si lo pasa será dado a la academia ninja y luego puesto a tu cargo, Jiraiya-sama. —Shikaku Nara intentó mantener la paz con una tregua. Miró al resto del consejo y esperó a que lo apoyaran o de plano se opusieran.

Los únicos que parecieron ver todo de la forma más pesimista fueron Homura, Koharu y Danzo, el resto después de meditar unos largos minutos decidió dar el beneficio de la duda.

Hiruzen miró a Jiraiya aun con esa astucia en sus ojos.

—Quiero reportes de sus avances —ordenó a su antiguo alumno—. De todos sus avances, incluso el más mínimo.

—Así será.

—Todo, Jiraiya —insistió—. _Todo._

El consejo había empezado a dispersarse así que pocos oyeron el tono de voz de Sarutobi Hiruzen, entre esos Tsunade, Fugaku y Hiashi, y desplazaron su atención del Hokage al sannin notando la tensión y la frialdad entre ambos.

Había algo que se les estaba escapando, aunque ninguno podía determinar qué.

—¡Suéltame, dattebayo! —chilló Naruto, golpeando el piso con sus puños. Jiraiya había puesto uno de sus pies sobre su espalda para impedir que se levantara y siguiera armando alboroto, aun así el niño tenía unos pulmones dignos de admirar. Era claro que era un sobreviviente (por algo Jiraiya lo había encontrado en los suburbios del país del fuego) pero también que sería un dolor de cabeza completo.

En eso no se parecía en _nada_ a Minato Namikaze, absolutamente en nada.

Fugaku Uchiha apartó su mirada del espectáculo pensando en lo extraño que se había tornado ese día tan normal. Intentó no pensar en el recuerdo de Kushina Uzumaki ni en la tragedia que había rodeado al tan célebre Minato, y se fue del lugar en silencio.

Hiashi, por su parte, no tuvo tiempo de irse antes de que dos personas ingresaran al lugar. El primero era un hombre, y la segunda era una niña de mejillas rojas y cabello muy largo, estaba enfundada en un kimono precioso de la más fina seda que existía que la hacía parecer tan delicada y angelical que Naruto enmudeció automáticamente, admirado.

—Otou-sama —dijo la pequeña con timidez.

—Hinata —mencionó el líder del clan Hyuga de forma desapasionada—. Ko —saludó al hombre que escoltaba a la pequeña—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan esperando?

—No mucho —dijo el guardián—. Aún estamos a tiempo de ver a Hanabi-sama partir.

—Excelente. A partir de ahora será un shinobi, llevará gloria a nuestro clan como lo hicieron tantos antes —miró a su primogénita con sequedad—. Y tú dentro del consejo guiarás con sabiduría y no con sangre a los Hyuga, demuestra la misma entereza y dignidad que tu hermana.

—Sí, o-otuo-sama.

Jiraiya notó que Naruto había dejado de gritar y miró con curiosidad a su discípulo notando como sus pupilas parecían absorber la imagen de la niña Hyuga. La pequeña pareciendo sentir la mirada, desvió su atención hacia donde Naruto estaba aplastado, y la sorpresa y horror se hicieron presentes en su rostro.

El sannin soltó de inmediato a Naruto y carraspeó, intentando mantener una dignidad que había perdido hace mucho, desde el mismo momento en que lo vio perdido en las calles, un pequeño vándalo atrevido y exasperante, tan Minato, tan Kushina, que su corazón se había encogido de pena e impotencia. Intentar salvar lo único que quedaba de ellos era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su memoria, incluso si eso lo hacía terminar como un hazmerreír frente a todo el país del Fuego.

—Disculpe, mi lady —dijo en dirección a la aún asustada Hinata Hyuga—. No era mi intención ofenderla, este pequeño rufián es un poco difícil de manejar.

—¡No me digas rufián, ero-sennin!

—¡Y tú no me digas ero-sennin, mocoso!

Hiashi los observó con desdén, no estaba complacido con la cercanía pero no podía ofender a Jiraiya ignorándolo.

—Espero que no se equivoque, Jiraiya-sama. —Pocas veces había visto tanta vulgaridad y nulo talento juntos, y aunque las palabras de Lady Tsunade eran certeras, el parecido físico con Minato nunca sería suficiente. Hiashi no veía ningún futuro en ese patético niño huérfano.

El sannin frunció el ceño.

—Nunca lo hago. —Ni siquiera se había equivocado con Minato incluso si todos pensaban eso. Minato nunca había cometido error alguno, era ese mundo de limitaciones y egoísmo lo que había destruido a su alumno. Palmeó la espalda de Naruto con fuerza empujándolo hacia adelante con serenidad—. Saluda Naruto, estás ante Lord Hiashi y Lady Hinata, el líder y la heredera del clan Hyuga, el segundo clan más poderoso del país del Fuego.

Naruto miró de uno a otro con cierto resentimiento, pero la visión frágil y tímida de Hinata fue suficiente para hacerle desistir de hacer un berrinche. Algo avergonzado, algo curioso y algo contrariado se balanceó sobre sus sucios pies antes de presentarse torpemente.

—Soy Naruto, dattebayo —soltó sin gracia ni preámbulos—. Mucho gusto.

—El gusto es mío, Naruto-kun…—susurró Hinata al ver que su padre no devolvería el saludo. Espiando a través de sus pestañas con timidez notó cosas que nadie más había notado, como el tono exacto del color de sus ojos, y la fuerza y luz en ellos. Se sintió intimidada y avergonzada repentinamente.

—¿También serás ninja? —abordó Naruto con curiosidad, mirando su ropa fina y las joyas que la cubrían—. No podrás hacer nada con esa ropa, dattebayo.

—Los primogénitos de las familias nobles no son ninjas, Naruto —dijo Jiraiya rodando los ojos ¿Cuántas veces le había repetido lo más básico del sistema shinobi en los cinco días que habían viajado?—. Ellos tienen un asiento en el consejo político del país del Fuego. Los clanes brindan a los segundos herederos o los miembros más prometedores para poner su vida al servicio del país.

—Oh…—Seguía sin entender.

Hinata sonrió suavemente.

—¿Naruto-kun será un ninja entonces?

—¡Seré el mejor! —exclamó, alzando los brazos entusiasmado.

Jiraiya sonrió levemente pero Hiashi Hyuga bufó haciendo que Naruto apretara los puños. Desde que Jiraiya lo había encontrado esa era la única respuesta que había tenido de todos: incredulidad, desprecio, negatividad y más. Nadie creía ni apostaría en él. Y tanto como le enfurecía, también dolía.

Era como si fuese absolutamente innecesario en ese mundo.

Bajó la mirada intentando no demostrar cuan cansado se sentía del desprecio de todos, y fue cuando Hinata habló.

—Los shinobi son grandes gue-guerreros, yo no seré una pero mi hermana sí, y sé que... será la mejor. Espero que tú también lo seas, Naruto-kun. —Naruto alzó la cabeza, sorprendido, parpadeando repentinamente ante la sonrisa dulce y sabia de Hinata—. De todo corazón espero que puedas lograrlo… ser shinobi es algo muy pesado pero también muy honorable. Proteger este país, los sueños de este país… es algo que no puede hacer cualquier persona… por eso muchas gracias… gracias por decidir dedicar tu vida para el bienestar de otros.

La mirada asombrada de Naruto no se desvaneció ni siquiera cuando Hiashi, cansado de estar manteniendo la formalidad, comenzó a caminar fuera del salón, tampoco cuando Hinata se inclinó cortésmente y siguió a su padre. La mirada azul de Naruto siguió con insistencia la menudita figura con ojos llenos de adoración, pletóricos y anhelantes.

Jiraiya temió entonces que la historia se repitiera de nuevo, y se llenó de tristeza, amargura y resignación. Por el bienestar de Naruto esperaba que ese sentimiento se desvaneciera, que cuando el tiempo pasara su alumno lograra olvidar ese día.

Los ninjas, después de todo, no podían amar. Minato y Kushina habían sido la prueba real y tangible de que el amor destruía.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es otro fic que realicé hace mucho, es un regalo para Kuraii-chan, y aunque ella quizá ya no lea esta nueva versión (porque estoy editando todos mis fics antiguos) espero que sea del agrado de quienes puedan revisar esto.
> 
> Gracias por leer!
> 
> Besos, Bella.


End file.
